


maya gets the vibe check

by kindofkaii



Series: Joker gives Vibe Checks [2]
Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, holy shit franmaya, kill me ig, maya is pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofkaii/pseuds/kindofkaii
Summary: IS MAYA WORTHY?!!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma
Series: Joker gives Vibe Checks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140422
Kudos: 8





	maya gets the vibe check

"hello maya fey" maya suddenly heard while existing  
"oh hi there"  
"who are you" she responded  
"i am going to give you vibe check" joker said  
"that sounds fun" maya said  
maya didnt know how to get a vibe check so she just said "i like hamburgers i have a girlfriend named franziska my best friend is a laywer mvk sucks"  
maya paused for a minute  
"want me to go on"  
"get vibe check'd" joker said

joker commits the vibe check on maya  
"you pass the vibe check" joker says  
"epic" maya was happy to pass the vibe check  
she then continued vibing to megaloviana at 2am and phoenix told her to go to sleep.

maya did not stop vibing

maya will vibe

forever

until franziska told her to sleep then maya slept

**Author's Note:**

> what you think i'd kill maya


End file.
